


Good

by Anonymous



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Heath needs some reassurances after Raw.





	Good

Wade hesitates outside of the apartment, exhaling. The place is quiet, dark, and he can tell already things aren't going so well inside. Rolling out some of the tension in his shoulders, he unlocks the door and slips inside, careful to make sure that Boodah and the kitties are unable to escape before he can shut the door. "Where is your owner, hm?" he asks the dog, staring down into his mournful eyes. "That bad, huh?"

He sighs and drops his bag, checking the various water and food bowls before toeing his shoes off and heading for the bedroom. It's even darker inside, the drapes shut securely over the windows, there being no sign of life in the room at all except for the unmoving bump in the bed. He sighs and pulls his shirt off, poking at the sheets. "Heath," he says quietly. There's no response and he swallows, hard. He wants to see Heath, hear his voice, have some clue that everything's going to be ok, but they've been down this road before. Where things are just too painful and Heath needs time to decompress, come back to himself, find the strength to hold his head up again, so Wade is quiet, calm as he finishes undressing and slips under the sheets, pressing his chest to Heath's back. Curls an arm around his chest and holds him lightly, listening to him breathing as he waits for Heath to decide it's time to pull himself out of his funk.

He dozes off and on to Heath's warmth, the sound of his steady breathing, and he's sure that they've both been asleep more than they've been awake when Heath shuffles, rolls over and presses his face to Wade's chest. He sighs, running his fingers through Heath's hair, when he shudders. "Hey, Wade," he says, his voice weary and low.

Wade pulls back and stares down at him for a few moments before kissing his forehead. "Hey, Heath," he responds lowly. Heath doesn't say anything, just drifts in Wade's arms, and he frowns. "Hey, Heath-- you know Corbin is...." He stops talking as Heath tenses, his dark eyes growing wet. "He's an asshole, you shouldn't listen to him. He's just jealous because the crowd loves you more than they'll ever feel anything for him."

Heath shrugs listlessly, sitting up. "He's probably right," he says, voice trembling ever so slightly. "For years, I've been bangin' my head against the same wall night after night, wondering why I ain't ever been enough, could never get title opportunities or... or anythin'. So I guess it's kinda a blessing, someone actually bothering to tell me the truth 'n' all. At least I know now. I ain't very good so I'll just keep my head down, do my job, and just be thankful for what I got, I guess."

Wade finds himself drowning in a sudden wave of hate, anger disgust at anyone and anything who'd dare to make Heath doubt himself, sound so damn defeated. He sits up and holds Heath's jaw tightly, staring into his eyes. "I never want to hear this bullshit from you ever again," he says tensely. "You are more than good, from the Nexus to your partnership with Rhyno, you've had undoubtable successes. And yes, sometimes things fall apart, but it's never been because of you. Alright?"

Heath still looks doubtful, overwhelmed by all of the things he's been told the last few days, that Wade decides to throw some more gasoline on this flame, push Heath over. "Your cell phone has literally been going off nonstop since I arrived with texts and calls from people who aren't as close to the situation as I am, telling you everything I just said." While not asleep, Wade had watched the phone alternate between lighting up and buzzing obnoxiously, waiting for it to vibrate clean off of the table. It hadn't, which he thinks is just as well as he hands the device over to Heath, watching as he thumbs through the texts and listens to the messages, tears slowly dripping down his face as former tag partners, friends and even a couple of former rivals call to let him know what they think of Corbin's pointlessly cruel comments.

It feels like forever for Heath to get through them all but Wade waits patiently, watching as some of the pain and exhaustion drains from Heath's countenance. He then lays the phone down and wipes at his eyes before lacing his fingers behind Wade's neck and kissing him slowly. "I love you," he says lowly. "I'm sorry, I just-- couldn't get his words outta my head... but ok. I can't give up just 'cause he's a jackass."

"Damn straight," Wade tells him with a small smile, pinching his sides lightly. Heath exhales hard, gaze still a little distant, and Wade attempts to bring him back with a slow, hungry kiss. "There is one other thing you've always been very good at," he shares and Heath frowns up at him, shrugging in confusion before Wade sprawls out over the pillows, drawing Heath down on top of him.

"Oh," he says, a sharp abrupt noise coming deep from his diaphram hinting that he's guessed what Wade's getting at. "Wade..."

Wade presses his mouth lower, down Heath's jaw before kissing along his throat, wet and hot and leaving Heath a melted, trembling mess. "You know what you're really good at," he urges, breathing in and out steadily to keep control of himself. 

Heath closes his eyes, laughs breathlessly before shifting, mimicking Wade's last few movements-- kisses along the dark stubble covering Wade's jaw, down his throat. He moves slow down Wade's chest, mouthing lazily at his pecs, scraping his teeth along Wade's ribs and licking in spirals around his belly button before swiping over it, hearing Wade force back a cry of his name, the sound dying in his throat before it could find any real leverage. Heath laughs up at him, shaking his head. "Do that if ya want," he says, "but I'm gonna hear ya moaning out my name in about three minutes or so.."

He works his way down, mouthing lower down Wade's abdomen, and listening to his stuttering breathing, when he slips under the sheets draped lazily over Wade's hips and legs, and pauses. He rubs his palm experimentally over Wade's boxers, frowning. The man isn't hard at all, not really seeming reactive to everything Heath's been doing to him, and more doubts start to worm their way into his brain. He looks up at Wade, finding him still breathing heavily, and wonders if he's just been acting this entire time-- that everything Heath's ever done to him sexually has never been enough. That he's found a way to fake their most intimate moments. Heath's the one struggling to breathe now, pulling away to sit on the side of the bed and burying his face in his hands.

Wade frowns, thrown from the tingling feelings creeping down his spine as he focuses on his breathing to hold off his body's reactions to the wet, hot pressure of Heath's mouth and fingers on his needy flesh, and sits up, tentatively hugging him. "Heath? What's wrong?"

"Don't I turn you on anymore?" he forces out, tears filling his eyes again. "You ain't even-- you're not even a little bit hard! I used to be able to make you need it with a couple of touiches, what happened?"

Wade stares at him, paling. "Heath, I was just controlling my breathing and focusing on other things so I could last longer. So often, we finish really quickly because you're so good at unraveling me within minutes." He presses his thumb into Heath's lip, flushing a little as he thinks about all of the times that Heath's barely gotten a taste before he's tipping over, unable to hold on. "I wanted to make this time last so you could experience more." He eases in and kisses Heath again, moaning quietly into his mouth. "Please..."

Heath shakes his head, pulling away from Wade. His eyes are downcast, his hands are fiddling with Wade's in his lap. "I'm such a mess," he mumbles. "I'm real sorry, Wade. I'm gonna stop being so stupid tonight, I promise ya." Before Wade can say anything, Heath slinks off of the bed and eases Wade to the edge of the mattress, pressing his face between his legs. Wade gasps as Heath works him over through his boxers, Heath's mouth twisting up into a smirk as Wade hardens between his lips. His mouth is warm, his tongue is soft, and Wade grasps the sheets in a death grip, his knuckles turning white as he fights his base urge to arch up into the familiar, overwhelming sensations rocking from his erection up his spine. Controlling his body is easier than his mouth in this moment, breathless mumbling leaving him unchecked. "Oh fuck, oh God, Heath-- Heath please-- like that-- yes-- please--"

The sharp shock of loss leaves Wade wavering on the side of the bed, trembling as he blinks dazedly at the opposite wall, Heath's warmth missing from his throbbing flesh, and he swallows hard, looking down in time to see him hook his finger into the seams of Wade's boxers, inching them down. "If you want this, Wade, you gotta help me out a little here," he says with a soft laugh when Wade's brain registers this and he arches up, helping Heath to peel the fabric heavy with both of their fluids down his legs. 

Wade groans as Heath returns to his place between Wade's legs, just staring at him for a few moments. "Stop teasing me," he grits out, fingers twitching spastically, when Heath lightly kisses up his thighs, sighing softly as he pulls back.

"You're beautiful, ya know that, right?" Whatever indignant blathering Wade's about to shoot back with is lost in thin air as all oxygen is punched out of him at the feel of Heath's mouth inching along his erection, tongue warm and soft as it presses against him, claims him fully as he sucks with steadily growing intensity, knowing just what to do to achieve the proper amount of suction to drive Wade mad.

He gasps, he digs his toes into the floor and his hands into the bedding, pleas and curses leaving his mouth as he slams headlong into a mind-melting orgasm, his entire body arching up as he stares at the ceiling, mouth held open in a silent cry of Heath's name. He's collapsed awkwardly on the bed when Heath crawls over his prone body, softly kissing him back to awareness. "Thank you," he murmurs out and Wade shakes his head, confused and more than a little sleepy. "You knew just what I needed to regain my confidence. Knowing that I can still do all'a that to you with just my mouth... it's always really good for my ego."

Wade chuckles, his eyes locked on Heath's lips. "I always thought you had a great mouth," he shares, and Heath barks out a laugh before kissing him.

"And here I thought you just liked me for my hair back when we first met."

"That's nice too," Wade mumbles, running his fingers through the bright orange strands. Shorter by a fair amount now, yes, but still. He likes it.

Heath laughs and kisses him again, eyes gleaming when he helps to adjust Wade to a somewhat more comfortable position. "Good night," he whispers against his mouth, nuzzling against his shoulder as Wade blinks slowly, content, his body weighed down with post-coital exhaustion, before he gives in and falls asleep.

The last thing he sees is the small, sincere smile on Heath's lips, which always makes everything worth it.


End file.
